degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sparks Will Fly (1)/@comment-4441793-20140414202701
Creative idea for a Degrassi fic? So, I was watching a movie called "The Player's Club" on DVD earlier. I've seen it many times. I was a KID the first time I saw it. It might not ring a bell to you guys but it is a cult black classic. Very good storyline and I've been kind of considering making a Degrassi version of it. Of course, this would be more AU and some things would be changed. For example, The Players Club dealt with female strippers but these Degrassi characters are male strippers at "Club Sugar Mommas". UNLIKE THE SHOW, none of these characters are teens. They're all young adults. Miles Hollingsworth - The main protagonist who struggles to make ends meet when his father kicks him out. He strips at Sugar Mommas to pay his university tuition. He has bigger dreams and goals once he gets that degree. (Based on Diamond) Zig Novak - The main antagonist. Also strips at Sugar Mommas and bullies his coworkers, including Miles, through fear and intimidation. Power hungry, manipulative and relentless, he stops at nothing to get what he wants. He also has other side hustles such as drug-dealing, stealing and even pimping out his coworkers. (Based on Ronnie) Damon- Zig's equally troublesome sidekick. Known to be Sugar Mommas least desirable dancer, so he also assists Zig in his side hustles to make money. (Based on Tricks) Cole Hollingsworth- (Original Character) Miles's younger cousin; his father's brother's son. The family asks Miles to take Cole under his wing and keep him out of trouble but he soons finds himself on the dark side of exotic dancing and being influenced by Zig and Damon in spite of Miles's warnings. (Based on Ebony) Alyssa - (Original Character) Miles's longtime girlfriend with whom he has a strained relationship with because she does not like the nature of Miles job. Things get further complicated between them when Miles starts to notice a growing attraction between Alyssa and his cousin Cole. (Based on Lance) Maya Matlin - Minor role but she is a D.J. at Club Sugar Mommas in addition to being a university student. She and Miles are great friends with feelings for each other. Later becomes a love interest <3 (Based on Blue) Shonda "Sugar" Rimes - BECAUSE CATIE HATES HER :P. Another antagonist in the fic, she's the shady owner of Club Sugar Mommas who allows Zig and Damon to rule her staff with an iron fist. Also, she's wanted dead by a female Mafia for failure to pay back owed money. (Based on Dollar Bill) Other characters too. Things to expect -NO Zatlingsworth triangle. Just a promise of Matlingsworth <3 -A Zig/Miles fued that goes on for a long time due to Zig's bullying ways until Zig crosses a line that makes Miles SNAP. -Betrayal. You think you know your family. Smh. -An EPIC violent showdown between Miles and Zig at the climax of the story. So how does this sound?